Extricate
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: There was two Udinov children. One was saved, the other was sold. One was trained, the other was tortured. One was loved, the other was lost. They have one thing in common; they're both killers. But one has much more sinister morals but after all, being trained by Amanda, Percy and Roan has no other expectations. (AU after S2) (will be OwenxOC later on)
1. Chapter 1

Amanda smirked at the brightly lit computer screen; she had always loved having secret backup plans and this one was her favourite. Sitting in front of her was her main weapon she was going to use to finally break Alexandra Udinov, which would hopefully lead to breaking Nikita. That was all Amanda wanted currently.

The nineteen year old stared back at her, her bright green eyes narrowed in confusion and her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight yet efficient ponytail. She had been helped by Amanda so many times that the girl couldn't help but be loyal to Amanda and felt like she would be forever in debt to the older woman.

Amanda had found her as she escaped the brothel she was being kept in against her own will. Amanda got her clean. Amanda showed her that her sister had changed; although the girl knew that. She never once tried to find her little sister - yet managed to get the company business back. She should have known her little sister wasn't dead when they never found her body.

They didn't know why Amanda had been quiet for the past few days. They were about to find out.

Kyra Udinov was dead. Officially. Not actually dead though. She had survived the fire that had supposedly killed her whole family but she knew the only one that had died was her father. Alex was alive and Amanda had informed her that her mother was also alive but was only so due to an affair she had been having with the man who ordered the strike on her whole family. Kyra had never felt more disgusted at her mother.

Amanda had confirmed Kyra's original suspicions – her sister was alive. Alex had been saved by one of the assassins that were ordered to kill them. Kyra shouldn't have been annoyed at that. It was what had happened to her.

Except her saviour wasn't anything like Alex's mentor and saviour Nikita. She knew Nikita had saved Alex and then given her everything. (Amanda had caught her up with it all). Her saviour got her out the house, and then left her with a brothel leader in exchange for a large lump of cash – not like it would be much use to him after that. The agent had been cancelled once Percy and Amanda had found out but by then it was too late. All signs of Kyra Udinov had vanished from the face of the earth and Amanda was furious. Kyra was going to be her ticket to Zetrov.

They had broken her. Used her and then drugged her up. Got her addicted on anything they had their hands on, from heroin to alcohol to cocaine – she had been forced to do it all.

She had been there for five years until she had been left alone for five minutes longer than usual. Although it was five years of failed escape attempts, Kyra wasn't sure how much energy she had left so she took her chance.

It was a good chance. It just so happened that the reason she had been left alone longer was a team of Division agents had came for her with Amanda waiting in the car for her.

_Kyra sat up slowly, her bosses were back yet. They usually were back within seconds but she was sure it must have been minutes now. She grabbed her ragged clothes and pulled them on quickly. She didn't think it through. She just did it. It had been five long years of beatings and torture and even the chance of getting out was better than staying another day. The reward was greater than the risk. Kyra took a deep breath before sprinting, she ducked some of the guards as they tried to grab her and she managed to get outside on to the street, not even realising that half of the guards were dead on the ground._

_As she stood on the street in her minimal clothing and barefooted, Kyra realised she had nowhere to go. She was an addict, she was broken and she was useless. Just as she heard shouts behind her, a black SUV pulled up in front of her and the back seat door was pushed open from the inside. A woman with long brown hair smiled warmly at her._

"_Get in!" Kyra didn't question her; she got into the car and slammed the door shut behind her. The car took off; the wheels skidding into motion. Kyra stared at her saviour with hope filled yes but the woman could still see the pain in them._

"_Hello Kyra. I'm Amanda. I've been searching for you." Kyra stared at her in shock. "I'm going to get you clean. I'm going to save you."_

Amanda knew Kyra needed to be kept top secret from everyone minus her, Roan and Percy. Amanda didn't trust Michael to tell him. She knew his feelings on recruits and she needed Kyra to be loyal to Amanda and Percy only. Michael always stepped in but Amanda wasn't letting him this time. Nikita had been his mistake and look where that had got them.

The team was cancelled the second they got back. No one would ever find out about Kyra. Kyra was trained by herself, Percy and Roan. The three combined were better trainers than Michael or Nikita would ever be. They had the money, the clearance, the equipment and the contacts.

They taught Kyra to kill or be killed, to dodge a knife or a bullet or kicks, to punch harder, to survive.

Amanda got Kyra clean. The older woman locked the seventeen year old (at the time) in a hot steam room and they painfully weaned her off. At the time the teenager thought Amanda was trying to kill her but she knew better after the experience was over. Amanda opened her eyes to everything she had been missing before. Kyra had temptations but she was trained to ignore them. It was hard some days but rarely. She was strong. She knew the rules.

Love was a complication. Attachments made you weak.

Amanda was the one who made Birkhoff make a hearing aid for the teenager. After so many years of abuse, Amanda had discovered that Kyra's left ear was 80 perfect deaf. Kyra had explained to Amanda it happened when she was a child, way before the fire and that she used to have hearing aids. Kyra had always thought Alex's death was her fault – her elder sister had headed upstairs to get Kyra's hearing aid. But now that Kyra knew Alex was alive, she felt no remorse. You can't grieve for someone who isn't dead.

Birkhoff was told it was for an agent who had been injured in one of the previous missions. When Amanda discovered he was asking around about who it was, she demanded to one of the agents that they feigned it was them. After Birkhoff had given them the hearing aid, they 'mysteriously' were in a fatal car accident.

Kyra was kept off the books and databases. Her name wasn't even spoken out loud by the three elders. Therefore, when Nikita placed her mole in Division, there was no talk of her. No one knew about her - although it was common knowledge that Amanda, Percy and Roan had a secret: one they visited every two days. Michael had never questioned it. He never did question much. The only thing people knew about their secret was the codename – "Phoenix".

So when Amanda explained to Kyra about them finding a mole in the system and having heard a conversation using a cochlear implant, Kyra was asked to confirm if Alex from Division was truly her elder sister by a year - Alexandra Udinov.

It was. Her older sister was alive. Not only that, but her sister was working with the enemy. Kyra knew Amanda wanted the best from her so that was why Kyra stayed in the darkness until after Alex's cover was blown, after Nikita shot Alex, after Alex went rouge again to join Nikita, after Percy's death.

Now, it was her time to come out. Amanda had helped her so much, but she was free now. Percy was dead. Amanda was in hiding with Ari. Kyra didn't have to answer to Amanda anymore. But she still did. She would answer to Amanda but she also did her own missions via Amanda's approval.

Kyra knew one thing: she wanted revenge. She was going to kill every single person who had hurt her since the fire; starting with the man she had been sold to by the dead division agent.

* * *

She pressed her body flat against the roof as she lifted the sniper to her eyes. Kyra was a trained assassin now and not the weak girl she had once been. She was a killer – an exceptional one too.

She was the perfect asset to Division unlike most of the agents there. She had no family that she cared about. She had no attachments. She had no friends. She was loyal. Most of all: she never showed mercy. Her codename was known as only a ghost. Many did not believe she existed, and the ones that came face to face with her rarely lived if they were in the way. Kyra took no prisoners.

Kyra took the shot and watched as her target fell down, the news reporters around the man screaming and either running for cover or trying to see if the man was alive. He wasn't. Kyra smiled before talking into her comm.

"Target down Amanda."

The woman on the other side of the comm smiled, knowing Kyra had not failed her yet.

"Great job. Come home." Amanda ordered and Kyra complied, packing up the gun and walking across the room, the ghost of a smirk on her lips.

* * *

Alex grinned as she pinned Nikita down on the mat. Nikita rolled her eyes before shoving Alex of off her and continuing to spar. They rolled on the ground as they tried to get the upperhand and Birkhoff rolled his eyes from them at the overlooking control room.

He picked up his tablet as it received a ding before scrunching his eyebrows together. It was a notification about someone looking up Udinov, so he expected it to be someone checking for Alex. But it wasn't Alexandra Udinov or even Nikolai Udinov that they were searching for. It was Kyra Udinov. Birkhoff was confused, Alex's sister was dead and no-one ever looked her up.

He stood up and walked into the training room and stared at the two females.

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting session of whatever you are trying to achieve..." He trailed off once they both stood up and looked at him annoyed. He got the message of get to the point. He passed the tablet to Alex.

"Someone is looking up Kyra." Pain crossed Alex's face at her name but she quickly hid it and took the tablet from Birkhoff and looked at what they were trying to find out about her little sister. Alex's eyes widened and she looked up at Nikita.

"Whoever this is...they're trying to find out if Kyra's body was found..." She looked up at Birkhoff, tears shining in her eyes slightly.

"I'll find out who it is, Princess." Birkhoff said and took the tablet back, hurrying up the stairs and back into the control room. Alex turned to look at Nikita.

"I can't believe I never even thought if there was a body found or not." She spoke emotionally and Nikita pulled her into a hug.

"It's not something our mind's jump to when we think our whole family is dead Alex. It's okay." Alex nodded and pulled away before wiping her eyes.

"My mother said she was dead. There's no evidence to suggest otherwise. It's just hearing her names hurts sometimes."

Nikita smiled down at her partner. "I know."

* * *

Kyra shook hands with the smartly dressed man in the tuxedo as she was introduced to him.

"Miss Evans, this is Chancellor Bennet's son Lukas." Kyra smiled at the twenty-three year old man who in return smiled, took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman." Lukas smirked at her and Kyra hushed him playfully.

He was her next target. Amanda had sent her the mission debrief using their encrypted network. Kyra laughed lightly as Lukas led her to the ballroom floor of the charity gala and they danced to the slow music.

As the night went on, Kyra and Lukas both had a few glasses of champagne and Kyra knew where he was expecting this evening to go. He leaned down to her ear and ran his teeth over it.

"Let's go upstairs." Kyra nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her along like a naive little girl. He unlocked his hotel room and lightly pushed her in, closing the door with his foot. He kissed her roughly, pushing her up against the door.

Kyra lifted her hands to his neck as if she was getting into the kiss. In one fluid movement she had snapped his neck and left his dead body on the ground behind her.

Searching around the apartment, she found the laptop Amanda had wanted her to get. Grabbing the laptop and ramming it into its case, Kyra checked the apartment for anything she could use to change her appearance.

She noticed a set of sunglasses she smirked, knowing it was hardly ever this easy but she knew the rich kids loved their designer glasses. She picked them up in her hands and placed the laptop satchel's strap over her shoulder.

Smirking as she stepped over Lukas' body, she walked to the elevator. Taking out her compact disc, she checked herself in the small mirror and hummed in approval before sliding the sunglasses on to her face and putting the compact away.

The doors opened as Kyra slipped out on to the street, unnoticed and leaving another mission completed in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

N2

Alex and Birkhoff watched the TV surprised. They were reporting a death of Chancellor Bennet's son Lukas Bennet. He had been attending a charity gala with his father and after being seen going upstairs with a girl he failed to report back to his bodyguards. They had gone up a few hours later and found his neck snapped and the girl nowhere to be seen. The only things that were reported about the girl were her brown hair, green eyes and her alias – "Sarah Evans".

The young man on the screen being interviewed was upset.

"He was my best friend. I can't imagine a life without him and now I have to. All I want to say is that to whoever has done this, we're going to find you."

Nikita and Michael walked in, the later pointing to the screen. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had a small brown file tucked under his arm.

"New mission." He took the file out from under his arm and held it out towards Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked over to the two before taking the small brown file that Michael was holding in his hand. She opened it and narrowed her eyes.

"There's literally almost nothing in this file." Alex pointed out, already so done with the little information they were offering. She hated having little Intel; it almost always turned out bad.

Michael nodded. "We know. That's why we wanted to ask Birkhoff about a lead we have." They all turned to look at the computer enthusiast. He looked confused and slightly flattered.

"Why I-" he was cut off by Nikita.

"Nerd, what do you know about Percy, Roan and Amanda's secret?" She questioned before he furrowed his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Michael.

"I thought he would know." Michael impatiently rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask. Whatever thing they had, I just didn't question it." He spoke carefully and Alex impatiently turned back to Birkhoff raising an eyebrow in impatience.

"First of all, you needed to ask questions. Literally. Secondly, I'm not sure why you always expect me to know more when it comes to those three. Lastly, it's not a thing. It's a girl. Codename Phoenix or something like that." They all stopped rolling their eyes or sighing annoyed when he said his last sentence.

Nikita's eyebrows shot up slightly. "A girl? Why would they keep a girl a secret?"

Michael snapped his fingers. "Not just a girl, it was Roan's trainee recruit." They all looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "It was something I overheard one day and just presumed they made a mix up on the names. But it makes sense."

Alex looked at Nikita. "So you think she's responsible for this?" The older woman nodded. She opened her mouth to talk when her phone rang. She looked down at the screen and smiled lightly, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Ryan!" She grinned and everyone else smiled, knowing Ryan had been stuck a few floors down in video conferences all day long.

Nikita stopped smiling as he replied to her. Nikita rolled her eyes and nodded before remembering he couldn't see her nod.

"Got it. She's not that dangerous Ryan."

Ryan said something else and Nikita rolled her eyes before saying a murmured okay and hanging up.

"They've found the girl supposedly. He's sending Alex, Sean, Michael and I out for her. Alive." She added, sensing pointed looks to Michael. The man rolled his eyes and pecked Nikita's lips slightly.

The door swung open and Sean walked in, picking up his glock from the table. He walked over to Alex and kissed her on the cheek before looking at Nikita.

"Four of us for one teenage girl?" Nikita nodded and Birkhoff scoffed.

"She's apparently one of the most lethal assassins around." Nikita shrugged and they all chuckled.

Alex smirked while grabbing her gun. "This'll be fun."

She was very wrong.

* * *

Kyra swore under her breath as the alarms were set off, her cover was blown. The metal door swung open and the guards ran in, their guns firing at her. Kyra rolled behind the car door, ducking as the bullets smashed the metal work. She jumped up and fired at them while they reloaded, managing to stop at least three quarters of them from being able to pursue her.

Amanda had needed this done, get the Intel and get out – simple enough. They hadn't counted on an ambush. Kyra had gone in and once she was exactly where she needed to be, the plan had gone haywire as someone tripped one of the cameras and she was caught.

The girl hopped into the car, keeping her head low and reversed harshly out of the lot. Making sure none of the bullets were close enough, she lifted her head to watch the roads. She heard (and saw) the black SUV giving chase to her and she pressed her foot down harder on the pedal, increasing her speed.

Not looking where she was going, Kyra swerved just in time to see a car heading towards her. She twisted the wheel, the car's wheel hitting the curb and she felt the car soar into the air, turning as it went. Kyra tucked herself into a ball and waited for the impact.

As the car crashed back into the road, Kyra gasped in pain before climbing out the side of the car that was assessable and started to run away. It was as she was running that she noticed the sniper on the roof across from her, the man holding a gun and walking towards her and the woman coming from her right.

Kyra turned on her heels and took off, ducking the bullets that were coming towards her. She made it far before a car pulled up in front of her, the door swinging open and the familiar face of one of Amanda's guards peering out at her.

"Miss!" He yammered and Kyra jumped in, the car starting to drive. She turned to look at the guard before narrowing her eyes.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" She questioned before the car came to an abrupt halt and her door was open from beside her. Kyra barely had time to think as she was pulled out the car and wrestled to the ground.

Her instincts urged her to retaliate so that's exactly what she did. Kyra squirmed and twisted in the woman's strong grip and rolled on the floor with the woman, trying to gain advantage. Kyra was pinned down and she looked up at the woman's face, recognising her from Amanda's files.

It was Nikita.

Nikita raised her hand to smack Kyra's face once more to knock her out cold. Kyra spoke first.

"Amanda said I'd meet you one day." Nikita brought her fist down, smacking the side of Kyra's face and knowing her unconscious. Michael walked over, having left the driver's seat of the car. He looked down at her and scoffed.

"So this is the mighty 'Phoenix'?" He questioned mockingly and Nikita gave him a warning look.

"She mentioned Amanda. So yes, it is." Nikita raised her hand to her ear.

"Alex? You off the roof yet?" A box being dumped down beside Nikita answered the question.

"That was surprisingly easy for a four man op." Alex noted and Nikita looked down at the girl, narrowing her eyes.

"Too easy." She agreed.

* * *

Birkhoff pulled the small and almost invisible device from their prisoner's ear. His scanning device had detected it and he was examining it to make sure it was not a tracker.

He scoffed and Sean looked over at him. "What? Is it a tracker?" The ex-Navy SEAL questioned and Birkhoff nodded.

"But it also seems to be a hearing aid." Alex joined in the conversation at that moment, moving over and taking it from Birkhoff hands. She examined it for a moment before handing it back.

"She's not completely deaf. It's a certain type of hearing aid. She must just have bad hearing in that ear." Alex said as if it was an everyday topic like breakfast and the whole team stared at her.

Kyra started to wake, Michael standing with his gun trained on her while Alex continued.

Alex shrugged sheepishly. "Kyra used to wear one. It was the same sort of design actually-" Alex stopped abruptly, as if she was adding something up in her head before she turned to look at the bloodied girl who stared her down intently.

Alex could see the resemblance now. She wasn't sure how she could have missed it before but the older Udinov was certain now. This was Kyra sitting in front of them. And Kyra was not an ally at the moment.

Kyra smirked at her, blood dripping slightly from her busted lip. "Hello Alexandra."

The rest of the team took a moment before they clicked on. It was easy to see that the girls were related. Nikita couldn't help but think that Kyra was a striking resemblance to the Alex she had cared for after Nikita had weaned her off but before she was trained.

Although Alex wanted to let Kyra out, she knew her little sister had been trained by Amanda – the woman who currently had it out for her and Nikita mainly.

Kyra stared at them all before her eyes fell on the hearing aid in Birkhoff's hand. She rolled her eyes and looked at Nikita.

"Polite manners would have been to ask." Kyra snarled and Michael loaded his gun as a reminder they were currently the ones with an upper hand; not Kyra.

"They said you were dead. I went back – mum said you were dead." Alex stammered, Sean wrapping an arm around her waist for support. Kyra rolled her eyes, the harsh look in her eyes almost paining Alex.

"The girl you used to know before the fire – the small, one with the bad hearing and unable to stick up for herself and feeling utterly hopeless around her father's guards, the one who thought family was all that would ever matter and that nothing could be worse than losing them – well, let me break it to you princess," Kyra ground out harshly, watching the surprise in Alex's eyes, "she is dead. She died that night that she was saved and sold."

The sound of the silence that followed was deafening. Nikita watched as Alex's eyes turned cold, her demeanour changing from a shocked girl to an annoyed woman. This may have been her sister – but she was also a spy for Amanda.

Alex stepped forward and stared her sister down. "What does Amanda want?"

Kyra scoffed. "You and I both know that's not going to get you answers."

Alex looked over at Michael; giving the man a nod to symbol she was okay with force. Nikita watched as Michael smacked the girl across the face with the butt of the gun, her lip starting to gush again. Kyra flicked her hair out of her eyes, a sick smile across her lips.

"I felt bad for a while you know." Kyra said, her eyes glinting with slight recognition but yet with a fire inside of her.

Alex narrowed her eyes, already having it in her mind that Amanda would have taught her sister about mind manipulation and this could easily be a trick.

"About what?" Alex ground out, deciding to humour herself.

"About you dying because of me. I asked you to get that hearing aid; I could have got it myself. I spent years thinking that what I was going through was my fault, that it was some kind of sick karma for you dying at my benefit." Kyra looked around at the four other adults in the room before shaking her head angrily.  
"But Amanda showed me that you weren't dead. You had been alive all along, and while you had been off backstabbing people left, right and centre with Nikita and her group of little misfits, I was being tortured. You had Nikita to save you. I had luck and years of pain to save me."

Sean glared at Kyra, a harsh look on his face. "Alex has been through so much."

Kyra rolled her eyes and dramatically turned to face him, a grimace on her face. "Little Navy SEAL, shame about your mother." Sean lunged but Michael moved swiftly and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back and gently pushing him away from Amanda's protégé.

"Don't let her get to you, it's what she wants." Nikita spoke sourly, never tearing her eyes away from the younger Udinov.

Kyra grinned at her, something that set Nikita's hairs on edge – this girl looked like she had no humanity left in her.

"You're just afraid of what I am."

Michael spoke. "Afraid of what? There's not much to be afraid of from where I'm standing."

"You know that I'm just what Alex would have been like if Nikita hadn't got to her first."

Alex stood up, turning on her heel and leaving the room with Sean following closely behind. Nikita turned to look at her, a death glare directed straight at her.

Kyra shrugged, a movement that was so laid back for not having any advantage. "You know one thing Amanda taught me?"

Michael turned around at the same time as the man with the gadgets did, confusion on their faces. Nikita moved forward, her hand resting on her gun.

"Never go anywhere alone."

The wall beside them exploded, shattering debris everywhere and causing a thick cloud of smoke to engulf the room. There was sound of a struggle, and thick footsteps running but by the time the fog had cleared, there was no-one there.

Nikita looked over at the chair. Kyra was gone, yet everyone was unharmed. Michael looked at Nikita and voiced what she was thinking.

"Amanda planned this, but why?"


	3. Chapter 3

_p.s Owen is slightly younger in this story - maybe around Sean's age._

* * *

Kyra sat across from Amanda, the woman smiling at the nineteen year old.

"You did great." She praised her, handing her a cup of tea. Kyra slowly sipped on the tea, thanking her.

"I was worried that seeing your sister would change your view on things." Amanda lied to the girl, knowing exactly the effect it had.

"If anything seeing her made me appreciate everything you've done for me even more than I do already." Kyra scoffed out and Amanda smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that." Amanda slid a black file across the table to Kyra, a glint in her eye that Kyra could only assume was respect - it wasn't however, it was cold and dark: a look of someone out to kill.

Kyra opened the file, it was confusing. It was a man with sandy hair, his eyes boring into the picture and his information was strange.

"This is one of Nikita's friends. He used to go by the name of Sam but now he's Owen. He was brainwashed by someone - poor man - and although he got the memory back he chooses to continue living his new life." Amanda spoke almost sympathetic. Almost.

Kyra nodded and smirked slightly. Even she couldn't deny he was attractive. He was in his twenties, and his eyes seemed dull in the photo but in the other hidden camera photos where he was with people such as her sister and Nikita, he looked bright and strong.

"He's someone we need brought in - alive." Amanda added, watching closely as Kyra stared at the photo before looking back up at her.

"Any means necessary?" Kyra checked and Amanda nodded, sliding a small device across the table to her. Kyra picked it up and examined it, not quite sure why a small ring was essential for this kidnap. Amanda watched as the girl placed it on her ring, twirling her hand in the light.

Amanda smirked. "Twist it and a small needle full of horse tranquilliser pops up. One stab on Owen's hand and he'll be out cold."

Kyra scoffed but nodded. She wasn't surprised.

Amanda looked Kyra up and down before standing up and holding out a hand for the girl. Kyra placed her palm into Amanda's hand and gracefully stood up, knowing what Amanda was taking her to do.

"It's a charity gala. Nikita's sending Owen to keep an eye out, but he shouldn't be monitored or tracked for something on this small scale." Kyra nodded as Amanda walked over to her closest and opened it.

She tugged out a tight red dress, before passing it to Kyra along with some red heels. The girl changed into them right there, she was comfortable changing in front of Amanda. Kyra quickly curled the ends of her hair and Amanda patted her shoulders before handing her an untraceable phone and sending her on her way.

* * *

Nikita watched as Michael slapped Owen's hands away from his collar and ended up fixing the bow tie himself. Owen thanked the older man before looking back at Nikita.

"And you're sure she is there to take me to Amanda and not to kill me?" He checked for the seventh time and Nikita nodded.

"Amanda wants you on their side. That's why she took your memories in the first place." Owen nodded.

He remembered everything now but he was happy with being Owen. He was staying.

Alex walked in, dressed in a navy dress and her hair was straightened. She fixed the gun strapped just under her dress and looked at Nikita, a playful smirk on her face.

"How do I look?" She joked as she did a small twirl, a light smile coating the older woman's lips.

"Ready." Nikita replied sneakily and Alex rolled her eyes before picking up a small comn that Birkhoff had made for her and Owen.

"Amanda doesn't know that we know that she knows." Birkhoff sprouted and everyone turned to face him with amused looks before he threw his hands in the air and returned to typing.

"Remember, we're not aiming for a kill here." Nikita reminded the two and watched as Alex's fingers twitched ever so slightly. She knew this was hard on her.

"Kyra was a stubborn kid; she'll say anything to save her skin. Don't let her fool you." Alex spoke harshly before she headed for the door, all eyes on her back. Owen walked after her, nodding to the team before leaving after her.

Birkhoff looked at Nikita. "You sure Kyra will change sides?"

Nikita pursed her lips. "I'm not sure about anything when it comes to her Nerd."

* * *

Kyra walked in to the ballroom, a soft look on her face as she scanned the crowd for any sign of Owen. She didn't have any Intel; she hardly needed it for a mission of this size. It was minimal. Get in, get out. Basic.

Kyra caught on to the man in the black tuxedo sitting at the bar and sipping on a glass of what she presumed was vodka and coke. She descended the stairs, her brown hair lightly bouncing with each step and she slid into the seat beside him.

She saw him look at her out of the corner of her eye. He raised a hand towards the bartender and smiled.

"A dry martini, for the lady please." He ordered and Kyra smiled before facing him.

"Sweet." He grinned at her and she crossed her legs, swirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"So, what's a handsome man like you doing here alone? Is the girlfriend out partying?" Kyra quizzed lightly and he laughed slightly before sliding the martini closer to her.

"There is no girlfriend. Although if there was I think she'd be intimidated by how beautiful the woman I am talking to is."

* * *

Alex rolled her eyes before she spoke softly. "Owen you're making me feel sick." She watched the two of them at the bar as she danced with the random partner she had picked for the time being.

Alex was studying her sister to see if she had anything of an offensive position. As Alex twirled around, the light glinted off the ring on Kyra's finger and Alex recognised it instantly.

"The ring on Kyra's finger is a hidden needle. Amanda used it before. Get it off her somehow." Alex noted and she watched as Owen lightly grabbed Kyra's hand, ignoring Birkhoff's technical chatter.

* * *

Owen stood up, a soft hearted smile directed at Kyra. His hand was still lightly (but firmly enough so that she didn't think he was weak) holding her hand and she smiled up at him.

"Shall we dance?" Kyra smirked and stood up moving closer towards the ballroom floor. She smiled over her shoulder back at him as she pulled him along.

"Can you waltz?" She queried, knowing he could.

He smirked flirtatiously at her. "I was born to waltz."

He placed his hand that Kyra wasn't holding on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder. Owen grinned and they started to waltz in time to the music.

* * *

Alex thanked her partner before moving over to the bar where Owen and Kyra had been sitting. Their drinks were still there and she looked around before casually dropping the small pill into the drink. She watched as it fizzed slightly before it dissolved.

The older Udinov felt a sense of satisfaction before she stood up, spinning on her heel and heading towards the door. It was up to Owen from here on.

She wanted her sister back by her side - just like when they were children.

Alex knew what Amanda was doing. She was using Kyra as a weapon of not only physical uses but for emotional purposes. Alex knew it - yet she couldn't help but let it get to her. This was her little sister; she thought Kyra was dead for so long but now? It was like Kyra had been demolished and an Amanda perfect model had been rebuilt.

Alex took one last glance back at her sister. "Come on Kyra."

* * *

Amanda watched as Ari looked over at her, a confused look on his face.

"I thought you said Owen was going to be by himself?" He questioned, pointing to the live CCTV footage where they could clearly see Alex walking out of the ballroom.

"Kyra never knows the full story. I trust her to get a job done but I'm not naive enough to trust her in general. She's a time bomb. I made her that way." Amanda seniors as she lifted the cup of tea to her mouth. She looked over at Ari, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Literally." Her finger brushed against a small remote, with two buttons and thick red writing on top.

'Phoenix'.

* * *

Owen swirled Kyra around under his arm before continuing their dance. It ended and Owen took Kyra's hand, leading her back to the bar. They both picked up their drinks and Owen took a sip of his before Kyra took one of her cautiously.

Owen knew all he had to do was keep her talking for ten minutes - then the pill would kick in and knock her out. He just had to hope she wasn't going to use that ring on him first.

Kyra placed the martini back on the counter, smiling at him.

"I'm going to get some air; do you want to join me?" Owen smirked and nodded, letting her take his hand and led him out of the gala.

As they sat down on a park bench, Kyra turned to face him, a smirk on her face.

"Amanda Collins has been waiting for you." Kyra spoke sickly and twisted the ring, moving her hand towards Owen quickly. At the same time as she almost hit him, his arm came up to block her attack and gripped tightly on to her hand. He managed to wrestle the ring out of her hand and throw it far away on the grass.

Kyra punched his face. Owen groaned before Kyra tackled him off the bench and they rolled, tackled and wrestled on the ground and standing.

As Kyra managed to uppercut Owen's jaw and knock him out, she stood up and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Target unconscious. Collection team required - North East of main building." She sprouted off and watched as the helicopter lights came around the side of the building.

The small black harness was flung down and she clipped Owen's body into it and watched as it was lifted up slowly. As she watched, she was kicked in the back and sent scrambling.

Kyra jumped up and turned around, a fierce look in her eyes. Alex stood there, her gun raised and her other hand was curled around the ring which was hidden to Kyra.

Kyra launched herself at Alex but as the older Udinov had been watching her, she knew where to hit. Alex jammed the ring into Kyra's shoulder, watching as the girl's eyes widened before she crumpled to the ground.

Alex checked to see if the harness was coming back down and she was glad to see they were still unstrapping Owen from the harness. Although they hadn't meant for Owen to get taken, they now had Kyra.

Alex swung Kyra up, hoisting her across the grounds before the helicopter collection crew realised Kyra wasn't there anymore. She pushed Kyra's body into the black SUV that Michael was leaning out of and urging her to speed up.

Michael drove as Sean checked Kyra's vitals. He was the only one who was able to do it as Michael was too busying actual driving the hectic car and Alex wouldn't have been able to focus properly – not when it was her sister.

Alex just needed her sister. She was the only family who had yet to fully disappoint her – that meant something. It had to mean something.

* * *

Amanda smirked at Owen as he started to come around. He looked around the small room before his eyes settled on the woman, narrowing into a sharp glare. His fists clenched against the restraints on the rough, wooden chair and he could feel a slight bit of rope burn on his wrists.

"What do you want?" He ground out, clenching his teeth and getting angrier as Amanda smiled sweetly and sickly.

"What I've always wanted. Destruction. You're going to help me."

Owen shook his head. "I will **never** help you." Amanda laughed before she pulled out a chair from in front of him and sat down elegantly, knowing she had the upper hand.

"I know. But you'd help me if it meant saving Alex's soul; wouldn't you?" She proposed and the silence from Owen was a big enough answer for Amanda to continue.

"Alex has survivor's guilt. Her family 'dying' in the fire – she got out. The other girls in the sex trade who got hurt too – she was the one who got out. If she lost someone else and she survived, imagine what that could do to her."

Owen looked up at her, a harsh look on his face. "You're insane!" He burst, looking at her with anger.

Amanda shrugged. "Nikita and your team were wrong about one thing, that's for sure."

She stood up and motioned for her guards to move closer to Owen. As one of them pulled out a chloroform cloth, she turned and started walking away. At the last moment, she looked over her shoulder back at him.

"Kyra isn't around to kill _for me_." Amanda smirked, a sick look on her face. "Kyra is around **to be killed **_**by**_** me**."

* * *

Kyra lifted her head slowly, a pounding echoing around her head. It took a moment for her eyesight to clear up fully and focus properly but she groaned once she realised where she was and who was with her.

She was strapped tightly into a wooden chair with metal clip restraints, her hands and feet were also tied with white, tight zip ties for added measure and to compliment the restraints.

Nikita sat across for Kyra, no expression visible on her stern face as she watched the younger Udinov com to her senses. Kyra huffed and knew this was going to be a long interrogation or whatever Nikita had planned. She wasn't putting violence out of the question – especially after last time.  
The older woman watched the girl's body language and could tell that Kyra still thought they were the bad guys here and not Amanda.

"How much does family mean to you Kyra?" Nikita asked softly – this was not a question Kyra had been expecting.

Kyra looked up confused for a second before her face was one of distaste. "It used to mean everything."

Nikita raised an eyebrow. "Used to?" She queried but received no response from Kyra. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. As her back was turned, Kyra replied.

"Until my sister left me to fend for myself and had a great time with you." Kyra ground out, with Nikita now understanding Kyra's hatred for her.

"You think I chose to leave you." Nikita explained, more to herself than Kyra. The girl met her eyes and Nikita could see the betrayal and anger in them, almost like a burning fire.

Kyra didn't reply and Nikita put her glass down, walking in a circle around the girl. As the girl tilted her head, Nikita noticed the small cut on the back of her neck that she recognised from Alex's time of being a Division agent.

"So did Amanda take out your tracker, or was that an act of rebellion you did yourself?" Nikita asked and Kyra was confused. "Was it when she realised we had access to all of the locations of all Division standard trackers?" She continued and Kyra interrupted her.

"Amanda never had me chipped or anything. I work without trackers." Kyra spoke slowly, making sure Nikita could hear the honesty in her voice.

Nikita wasn't believing her. "Then what's the scar on your neck?"

There was a moment of silence before Kyra let out a shaky breath. "I don't have a scar on my neck."

Kyra knew she didn't have a scar. She was sure – or did she? No. She was sure she didn't.

Nikita touched the back of the girl's neck, ignoring as Kyra flinched under the coldness of her fingers. She pressed down slightly and Kyra winced, now feeling a slight pain in the back of her neck.

They were interrupted as Sean and Michael walked in, a bruised Owen's arms swung over their shoulders as they supported him. Nikita stepped away from Kyra and rushed over to his side, helping as the two men laid him onto the emergency cot on the other side of the room.

"A car driving by threw him out. No registration plates and they were too quick to catch." Nikita lifted a cup of water and helped Owen to take a sip before the man caught sight of Kyra and his eyes widened as he remembered what Amanda had said.

"She's going to die." He coughed before closing his eyes in pain from his bruised ribs, with the other three adults staring at Kyra in confusion.

"Did he just threaten to kill me?" Kyra growled and the three looked between the two before Owen opened his eyes and ground out a reply.

"No, Amanda...she's the one who's going to kill Kyra."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra did not want to believe what Owen was saying, but when he pulled out a hidden tape recorder they had planted on him and played back exactly what Amanda had said, she could help but feel betrayed.

Her betrayal turned into rage. She was angry. She had been Amanda's pawn for a huge section of her life, she had been mislead and manipulated. These kills she had been doing weren't or the greater good, they were for Amanda's own profitable plans. She started to imagine all the ways she would kill Amanda if they ever came face to face again.

Kyra started to realise that Alex and Nikita had yet to lie to her, even though they were in the prime position to manipulate her just like Amanda had been doing for years now.

Alex walked in to the room four hours later, watching Kyra sitting still and staring at the wall as she had been doing since she heard the recording. Kyra was refusing to talk to the rest of the team so Alex knew she had to do something.

"There's a kill chip in your neck." Alex spoke, straight to the point and Kyra immediately looked up, Alex having got her attention for the first time in hours. Kyra stared at her sister intently.

"I'm here to make you a deal. We can get it out, but you've got to help us take down Amanda." Kyra looked into Alex's eyes and the older Udinov was surprised at the fire she was seeing burning in them.

"I don't care if you don't get it out. I would help take down Amanda anyway." Kyra spat and Alex nodded, moving forward and pulling out a small pocket knife.

"I'll cut you out but if you harm anyone, I will put you down." Alex spoke and Kyra knew it was an empty threat. She knew it wouldn't be for the others though. Although, Kyra had no intentions of harming any of them at the moment. Her rage was solely focused on Amanda.

Alex snipped the bonds off Kyra and the younger Udinov stood up before looking directly at Alex. She felt a rush of emotion come over her and before Kyra realised what she was doing, she had lunged at her sister and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

Kyra felt a tear roll down her cheek. Alex was shocked for a moment before she hugged her sister back tightly, feeling more surprise as she felt the small wet patch forming on her shoulder where she knew Kyra was crying. She patted her younger sister's back and they stood holding each other tightly for what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes. Alex could hear her comn go silent as they hugged, with the team all watching this sibling moment.

Alex let go of her sister and wiped the younger girl's tears before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small hearing aid she had asked Birkhoff to make after they destroyed her old one in case it had a tracker on it. Kyra thanked her and took it, placing it into her ear. Alex noted that it was so concealed that she couldn't even see it although she had just watched it being placed into Kyra's ear.

"When can we get this kill chip out?" Kyra asked softly, her tears now gone as if they were never there. Alex was about to answer when the door was opened and the rest of the team walked in, Nikita smiling at the younger Udinov.

Kyra stared at her for a moment before smiling back, Nikita taking that as a peace offering.

"Now. The sooner it's out, the more safe we can be sure that you are." Nikita informed her and Kyra nodded before Birkhoff piped up.

"I've only done this once before, so Owen's helping me." Kyra stared at him in shock.

"Once?" She shrieked and he waved her off, getting her to lay on the medical chair Sean was wheeling over. Connor lay down and Alex placed a soft hand on her sister's shoulder.

"The rest of us are going out, we'll be back soon. Owen can talk to you while Birkhoff does the procedure." Alex informed her and Kyra murmured an okay.

As Birkhoff lifted the painkiller filled syringe, Kyra stopped him.

"I can't take that. I don't want to go back to being addicted." Birkhoff nodded and sat the syringe back down before he moved her hair so he had a clear point of vision to where the kill chip was.

"This is going to hurt Princess."

Kyra groaned in pain as she felt the scalpel pierce the surface of her scar, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes.

She felt a rough but gentle hand on her own hand and she opened her eyes to see Owen sitting in front of her, holding on to her hand.

He tried to distract her from the pain. "You know, I once had to get a jag at a hospital before I joined the army." He started at Kyra glared at him, not sure where this story was even going.

He held up his hands. "It had a point. Anyway, I was so terrified of this tiny little needle that the other army lad who I was with kissed me while they jagged me. It was such a surprise that I didn't feel the pain in my arm."

Kyra squinted at him before she realised what he was meaning. Because she had been so confused by his story at the beginning and because she was listening to it closely, it had distracted her from the pain in the back of her neck.

She groaned as she felt the pain because she remembered about it. Owen rolled his eyes and started to tell a different story.

"I was a cleaner, for a while – like Roan. It wasn't a particularly nice job, I hated the acid. It smelled terrible and have you ever actually seen the method of how it works?" He waited for a moment before he realised Kyra wasn't going to answer him. "Well it's horrible okay!" He defended before crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a toddler when they aren't getting enough attention."

Owen glared at her before Kyra yelped as Birkhoff pulled the small chip out of Kyra's neck. Owen stood up and took the needle and threads off Birkhoff before he started to stitch up the small jagged cut on her neck.

Birkhoff moved away and washed his hands along with the small chip. He placed it under a microscope and started to examine it while Owen tried to talk to Kyra.

"Oh, there was also this time where-" He started but Kyra interrupted him.

"Your stories have been more painful than this actual operation and that's uncomfortable." She blurted out rudely and Owen faked a hurt gasp as he finished stitching her up. He moved away and she slowly sat up, a slight smirk on her face at annoying Owen.

He stood in front of her, a smirk on his face too. "Your little comebacks aren't that good, honey." He snarked and Birkhoff rolled his eyes before stepping away from the microscope.

"Well both of you are annoying me now." Birkhoff interrupted and the two both stopped insulting each other. Kyra stood up and looked at Birkhoff.

"Can I like use a shower or something?" She checked and Owen answered.

"Alex said you can use her one and borrow some clothes for the time being." Kyra nodded and followed behind Owen as he led her to Alex's room. He stood in front of the door for a moment just staring at Kyra before he moved away and opened the door for her. She walked in and he hovered at the door for a moment before muttering a goodbye and walking back down the hallway.

Kyra rolled her eyes as she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning it up to full temperature and closing her eyes as the water cascaded down on her. She washed her body and hair before wrapping herself in a towel and venturing into Alex's walk in wardrobe.

She picked out a simple pair of black jeans and a red checked shirt before she straightened her hair and walked out of the room, finding her way back to the lounge room they had been in since she was brought here.

She was surprised to find the whole team now back, and Alex holding four shopping backs, with Sean holding more behind her. Alex turned to face Kyra and grinned, holding the bags up just in case Kyra hadn't noticed them.

"We've got you some clothes of your own, but you can keep those." Alex motioned to the ones Kyra had just borrowed. "They look nice."

As Alex and Sean moved down the hallway to put them away in a spare room which was now apparently Kyra's, Nikita called the girl's name.

"Kyra, a word outside please." Kyra nodded and followed the older woman outside. The woman smiled at her slightly.

"Alex has missed you a lot Kyra. I'm glad to see you're talking and back with her but I need to let you know that if you doublecross us in anyway, we won't hesitate to take you down." Kyra nodded.

"I can assure you, Amanda is already dead to me." Nikita nodded and pulled the girl into a hug, surprising Kyra just like Kyra had done to Alex a few hours before. Kyra smield slightly before Nikita pulled away and looked the girl up and down.

"Let me properly introduce you to the team." They walked back into the room and Nikita pointed at them all.

"That's Birkhoff but I call him nerd. You've already met him." She pointed at Birkhoff and he nodded slightly before going back to whatever he was doing on his computer. "That's Michael, my fiancé." She pointed to the tall, dark haired man who was slightly smiling but Kyra knew he was wary of her.

Alex and Sean walked back in, and Nikita wasted no time. "That's Sean. He's an ex-navy seal and Alex's boyfriend." He waved slightly and Alex wrapped an arm around his waist. Nikita smiled again before looking back at Kyra.

"You'll meet Ryan soon, he's busy." Kyra nodded and understood this Ryan guy had some authority over the rest of them – even Nikita.

Nikita looked over at Owen who was making himself a salad. "That's Owen, he used to be-" Nikita started but Kyra finished her sentence.

"In the army, believe me I heard during the op." They all laughed and Owen rolled his eyes, looking Kyra up and down before walking over and standing close to her and sizing her up.

"Why'd they call you the Phoenix or whatever anyway? I bet I could take you, for real this time." He decided and Kyra laughed.

"So last time wasn't for real?" She challenged and Owen narrowed his eyes before shaking his head.

"It's on." Alex rolled her eyes and looked at Owen.

"You're making a mistake Owen."

Owen ignored her and stared down at Kyra, both of them perfectly aware that they were so close that they could feel the breaths of each other.

"Tonight." Kyra confirmed and Owen nodded before they both left the room in different directions.

Birkhoff looked up and around at the rest of the team. He could see the understanding looks from them and knew immediately what they were thinking.

"Anyone else feel that attraction?"

Alex looked slightly disturbed. "Is that what it was like for everyone else with us?" She motioned to her and Sean and they all nodded. Alex murmured an okay before they all returned to doing what they were doing.


End file.
